Red Blood OR Black Blood?
by Sexy Vampire Girl
Summary: Mimiko has a secret she hasn't told anyone. Having dreams about her and Zelman in different times, and having powers she can't explain how or why she has them. Is she human? a witch? a vampire? Only when source blood vampires enter her life things r wild.
1. Secrets

Red Blood OR Black Blood?

By: Lady Danielle

**Note: I do not own BlacK Blood Brother's anime or manga, but I DO own this idea. And for the record, I'm a very slow update because now I am a college student.**

* * *

Secrets

* * *

Living in the Special Zone with vampires and humans, black bloods and red bloods, it's hard to make you feel safe when you go running or walking alone in the middle of the night. Mimiko has always done it, on a beautiful night of the full moon, and jogging through the park made her stronger and relaxes while two vampires wait at home. She made Jiro promise her to never follow her, but to give her three hours alone while she jogs through the park. The jogging is for two reasons and only one is important: One is to become faster and in shape. The most important one is to let her dream stop. Since she met Cassa and the other Kowloon children who invaded the Special Zone she saw that eight hundred year old vampire, Zelman Clock. His blood red eyes has been hunting her dreams, and making her inner self come out. Mimiko has a side of her no one will ever understand but her trainer she hasn't seen in a years.

She jogs to the middle of the park, out of breath, and standing in front of a fountain. She sits down on the fountain side, looks down at the water, and touches it with her fingernails. She sits in Indian style and closes her eyes to take a deep breath.

"If I had parents all of this would make sense." she holds herself and remembers herself being in a different time with Zelman. She holds her hand out and watches the water she collect on her fingernails start to form in a small water ball in the middle of her hand.

She hears a twig snap and makes the water evaporate into thin air. Her powers are secretive, because no one will understand. Being in the Special Zone with black blood doesn't mean strange things don't happen. If people knew about her power...she won't be an experiment.

"Whose there?" she yells, not afraid.

"It seems I've been found out." a young chuckle came from a near by tree.

It's a female vampire with blood red eyes, hunger eyes, and she looks angry to see her. Mimiko stays where she is and makes the water in the fountain turn into a small whirlpool. She watches as the female vampire approach her then stop ten feet away. Her fingernails became longer and her tongue starts leaking saliva.

"So you're the bitch my Lord is in love with so much. A human no less, because of you..."

"I will warn you once, go away!" Mimiko throws the water at the woman's feet then backs up.

"What are you going? Maybe if you'll try holy water." she laughs, walking forward.

"I'm sorry." Mimiko eyes starts turning aqua, like the water from the fountain.

The water at the vampire's feet starts to rise up and force itself inside the body, through the eyes and mouth. Mimiko makes the wind blow and the vampire starts to freeze from the inside out. She looks like a statue.

"I haven't killed you yet, being only three days old as a vampire." For some reason, she can tell, something by the vampires aura and look she can see the age. "You should learn to buy from blood bank then kill." her eyes turn back to their normal brown.

She walks to the ledge of the fountain, and jumps in the water to only teleport to her bedroom. She falls on the ground with a small amount of water on her. Before Mimiko can get up, Jiro runs in with her blade.

"I'm ok. I fell." Mimiko laughs.

"Mimiko, I didn't even hear you come in."

"I tried my best not to wake you guys." she gets up and picks up her empty cup near her bed. "I'm fine now."

"It's the tenth time this month you fell out of bed. Oh, ok. Night." he closes the door.

"I thought I put it on the floor, silly me." Mimiko places the cup on the desk next to her candle light, plant, and crack open windows, fire, earth, wind, and the cup of water is the element water. These are her portals that lead home.

Mimiko goes to the window and feels a strange, but yet familiar force. She looks out, using her eyes to look beyond the high and low buildings, and to the docks. She can see vampires and coffins coming from a fancy fair boat.

"Mimiko? Mimiko!" she hears Kotaro yelling at her and she snaps out of it.

She turns around and sees Kotaro and Jiro standing in her doorway. "What is it?"

"Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"How old are you, Kotaro?" she grins, placing each hand on either hip. "All right, get in the bed."

"Thanks." He jumps in.

* * *

**Lady Danielle: This is my first Black Blood Brother's story I had in my head for a long time.**


	2. Stronger

Red Blood OR Black Blood

By: Lady Danielle

* * *

Stronger

* * *

_So much blood was in the air that day because a battle just finished. Mimiko told the others to wait while she searched through the dead bodies for a survivor, one important survivor she gave the name Zelman. _

"_Zelman?!" she runs across the battle field searching for him._

"_Mimiko?"_

"_Huh?" She turns her head and looks into a mist._

"Mimiko?" a female voice, someone who knew her, but didn't belong.

Mimiko gasps out of her dream and came face to face to her co-worker and dearest friend, Kelly Wong. Mimiko jumps back, looks around, and finds herself where she fell asleep this morning, the cemetery near her work site. She gets up from a grave then cleans the grass from her cheek.

"You are a weird human, Mimiko." Wong leans against a grave stone and smiles at her.

"What's wrong with sleeping with the dead? They're quiet." she jokes then runs her fingers through her long, brown hair. "And they don't kick you all night like a little boy I know."

"You slept with Kotaro, again? Don't you think that's a bit much now? He's almost a mature vampire now, and people might get the wrong idea with the Sage sleeping with a human." she laughs.

"I don't mind, but you do have a point. He's in high school at that." she places a finger on her chin, and looks at the clear sky's. "So," she looks back at Wong, putting her hand to her side. "Why did you wake me from my sleep, Wong? Don't you work in the main building? What are you doing out here to this site?"

"For you really, we called your thousands of times, and no pick up. So I came out here to fetch you, just a dog playing fetch." she jokes.

"Sorry about that." Mimiko smiles.

Wong places a hand on Mimiko's cheek, and leans in to press her forehead to hers. Mimiko blushes for someone coming to close.

"You look pale, and for a human that isn't good."

"To be honest this is my true skin completion. I've been pale all my life. I always wear makeup."

Wong brushes it off and takes Mimiko by the shoulder to lead her away. "Come on."

"No pushing." Mimiko giggles.

**Arriving at the Company main building, Mimiko **and Wong are walking through the busy hallways, and runs into Jinnai and Rensuke in tuxedo's in the elevator. Rensuke takes Mimiko by the hand and pulls her into the elevator. Wong is left out while it's her, Jinnai, and Rensuke alone.

"What's the big idea?" Mimiko yells, almost falling against Rensuke.

"You are looking tired as usual." Rensuke smiles at her, and starts to unbutton her clothes. "Clothes off."

"What, what are you doing?" Mimiko slaps his hands away, and holds her jacket.

Jinnai presses the Emergency Stop button and holds out a black cover dress. "Mimiko, you have to put this on."

"Why?"

"Because we are going to meet a very important gathering within the company, which involves the strongest and oldest Black Bloods around the world." He looks down at her seriously.

"Why I have to go?"

"Because you are more associated Company Employer who is living with a Black Blood and with the Sage, and you are the only one who can fit into this dess."

"That's a stupid excuse." She takes the dress and looks at them. "Turn around."

Both men turn around as she starts to change into the black dress with white arm length gloves. She tells them it's ok to look and Rensuke starts to put red lipstick and eye liner on. Mimiko isn't the kind to wear makeup, but it's a job. Jinnai changes her shoes into heels and put on white diamonds around her neck and on her ears. By the time they finish her she looks like someone totally different, and she doesn't like it. Mimiko doesn't like getting dress up a lot; she's more of a tom-boy then anything. Which amazes her mostly is the fact Jinnai did her long hair so well, it is a side pony tail that looks like a beautiful knot and a white Lily for decoration. The dress is beautiful, spaghetti straps with a side cut to reveal her smooth legs.

"Stunning." Rensuke claps his hands together.

Mimiko is about to respond until she feels a powerful force calling out to her. As Jinnai presses the button to make the elevator move to the top floor, she starts to feel over joy for some reason. She can't explain it, but she loves the feeling. She stands behind Rensuke and Jinnai as the elevator doors starts to open. She's never been to this floor before, the top floor with tented glass walls and red carpet. Looking forward she can see Black Bloods stopping what they are doing, and look at the elevator door. This made Mimiko happy, but yet uncomfortable because of what she is wearing. Everyone else is wearing white while she is wearing black. She didn't notice before, but only her and Jinnai is wearing black. As Rensuke steps out the elevator then to the side, Jinnai offers his arm, and she takes it gratefully. Walking into the place she sees familiar faces such as Jiro, Sei, Kein, Kotaro, the vampire hunter Zhang, and the famous Zelman Clock. When she sees Zelman, she automatically makes eye contact with him. And that's were she made a mistake with her powers; she starts to show him her dreams of them together.

_She and Zelman are sitting in the middle of a red room, on top of pillows, and a fire place besides them. She stands on her knees against his naked body, and runs her hands through his dark red hair. _

"_I'm sorry, Zelman." She starts to cry._

_Zelman growls at her then force himself on top of her, kisses her, and positions herself between her legs. _

"_When you return, I will be by your side again." He licks her tears away then kisses her. "I love you…"_

Mimiko breaks the bond between then by pulling herself away, and looking down at the elevator flood. All of her happiness turns to frighten, she doesn't fear him, but is afraid to look at him again to get that lust-no- that love pull. She shakes her head and stands her ground as Jinnai tries to help her out of the elevator.

"Mimiko, are you all right?" he asks her.

"Yeah." She puts on a fake smile, and looks away from Zelman.

Mimiko looks at the vampires and one of her gifts are to see within their blood, and she can tell how old they are. '2,000, 200, 330, 10,000…' she reads the ages in her head they look at her. She stops a very familiar and friendly face, someone she went to school with when she was having trouble in a Red blood school. A man with long brown hair, and purple eyes, his name is Porfirio. Porfirio was an ancient Egyptian name and his blood number always appeared to be X for some strange reason, but she knew it meant he was the first Source blood. Just seeing him again, it made her so happy, almost to tears.

"Porfirio." She whispers his name as she walks.

Out of the silence she hears and feels a powerful force aiming at her. She knows this force and stays calm for it. She sees a little girl, dress in a white and light blue French dress, long, light blue hair, and sapphire eyes running up to her. The girl forces a hug, with her small arms around her waist, and head against her stomach. The whole room gasps and it starts to turn into a commotion. Jinnai lets go of Mimiko and looks at the little girl.

"Dark Princess of the North please restrain yourself." Jinnai bows his head with respect.

A vampire name Crow and Porfirio runs over to the princess side, and places a hand on her shoulder. They start talking in a language Mimiko doesn't understand, but she knows the Princess doesn't like it because she shook her head and grips on Mimiko clothes.

"It's all right." Mimiko whispers, looking down at the Princess. "I just hope what ever you are looking for within me, is a good and pleasant thing that will give you comfort."

Sei appears in front of her and takes his sister off her. He did it in a flash step, really fast, but Mimiko sees it as slow motion.

"Please excuse my sister, Miss. Mimiko, she's just thankful greatly thankful for you looking after Kotaro and Jiro."

The Dark Princess of the North snatches away from Sei, bows her head, and then walks away as if nothing happens. She stops and then the skies start to turn black. The building starts shaking and the Dark Princess makes a fist. 'I hate you, M…Mimiko.' A voice hits Mimiko mind, and a powerful force tries to weight down on her.

"Stop it, Princess." Kotaro appears in front of Mimiko, while a fire circles around the Princess. "Why are you hurting her?"

Mimiko knew she is suppose to pretend to feel weak like she did with Sei that time, but this amount of power is nothing but a small itch. The fire came from Zelman as he walks to Mimiko's side and wraps his arms around her hips.

"I said it was a bad idea to do this, Jinnai." He yells at Jinnai.

Inside Mimiko is starting to be confused and sad at the same time. The worlds that came from the Princess hurt her dearly, to the point she doesn't want to see this anymore.

"STOP IT! Stop this right now!" she yells, holding her hands against her ears, and close her eyes. "I don't want anyone fighting! I don't want this at all." Tears starts to form in her eyes and everyone thing instantly stops. "I don't understand any of this."

"They are a bunch of children, servants, and protective black bloods who don't know how to control themselves, Mimiko."

Mimiko blinks and finds herself being picked up by Porfirio. He held her bridal style and far across the dinning room. "Forgive me, Mimiko. Today is our birthday, and I wanted to spend this moment together, with my family, but it seems not all of them have control." He hisses at them, and turns to her. "Forgive me. If I would have known it will cause jealously, I would have never put you in danger." He kisses her hand and walks her to a private room. "Let's give the children some time to calm down."

Inside the room there was a Love seat and flower pictures. Porfirio places her down on the chair. "I'm sorry this event has caused you tears." He kneels down, and places his lips on her hand.

"I just don't like fighting. I'm sorry I'm so sensitive." She chuckles, taking her hand away, then hugs him. "I'm so happy to see you, Porfirio. I need someone to talk to now, more than ever."

"What's wrong?"

"My abilities are…starting to grow and I am so scared I might hurt someone. And the dreams are coming a lot faster now; it's like having a past life I've never known and still longing for. I wish I had parents to tell me what's wrong with me, but I can't even remember them. I…"

"Mimiko, I said don't stress yourself…"

"How can I not?" she raises her voice a little and a floor face in the corner exploded. She looks at the vase she destroyed, let go of him, and leans back. "I'm sorry. I feel so lost."

"We all feel lost sometimes, but it takes time to find our way." He waves his hands over the broken fragments and they come back together.

"I believe that, but I don't believe it when it drives me to a crazy state."

"And that is why I have a surprise for you." He digs in his jacket pocket and gives her a sealed birthday card.

"Porfirio, I didn't get you anything."

"Just spend the night with me."

"Tonight?"

"Yes."

"All right, I will." She tells him.

She spent the night many times with him, and knew it wasn't for sex, but a chance to have sometime alone. She sees Porfirio as a son and nothing more, and to him, she is a mother.


End file.
